


Say It To My Face

by TheCreepShow



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Face Sitting, Hand Jobs, Smut, light femme-domme, tadashi being a shy submissive, what are even these tags, would anyone really be surprised?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreepShow/pseuds/TheCreepShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoGo finally gets Tadashi to admit a kink of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It To My Face

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry mom, sorry god. I’m going to write about two characters from a kid’s movie engaging in sorta-but-not-really kinky, fem-dommy sex. Also, sorry for that awful title jeez. My first published smut, so please...be gentle.  
> (Also, yeah, Ji-woo is GoGo's Korean name in my mind. Don't get confused). 
> 
> Wanna later tell me to never use my sinful hands to write again? Come yell at me on tumblr at gogotoofast

Tadashi Hamada respects women. He respects them because they are fellow human beings, and further respects them because he is aware of all the systematic prejudices they tend to face. He respects the hell out of his female friends because pretty much all of them are geniuses. He respects his Aunt Cass as a strong woman who raised him and his brother while running her own business. He respects his girlfriend, because she is first and foremost a person, second, she is a person he cares about, and third because he was pretty sure she could beat him up with ease (and he had to admit that he was kind of into that). He knows he respects women, and thought it was gross when he would overhear other men reduce women to their body parts.  
And yet he could never deny the majesty that was GoGo’s butt and thighs. Years of cycling had done her good, and with all the squatting that her current skating super-hero gig required, if possible her backside had become more padded. It was like God had molded the most perfect, rounded, ass in all of mankind, and that they bestowed it upon a 5’4 Korean woman. Tadashi considered himself lucky that specific woman was actually dating his dorky self. 

He didn’t exactly make it a secret how much he enjoyed these pronounced parts of her…posterior. And GoGo certainly noticed his affinity for the specific area: the glance as she would turn around, how whenever he placed his hand on the small of her back it seemed to hover at just the top of where her bottom began, and when they were alone, his hand would be firmly planted on her ass. She once complained about a pair of shorts being too tight and that she would throw them out, sticking out her backside to exhibit the failings of the cloth, only to have Tadashi vehemently insist on keeping said shorts with a face so flushed she thought he was having a heat stroke. How during sex, he would be touching it constantly, lightly squeezing even when they were just making out. This appreciation seemed to extend to her thighs since on more than one occasion of pleasuring her with his mouth, he seemed to gladly welcome how her strong thighs would enclose upon his head. She vaguely wondered if she were to squeeze him between her legs how he would react, effectively restraining him. Though judging by how often he would run his hands over her hips, thighs and butt, she was pretty sure it would be an enthusiastic response. 

And yet, that’s what she felt like she was working with: guesses to what he was really into. Getting him to verbally vocalize any fantasies had seemed to be akin to pulling teeth via the nostril. It wasn’t so much that he was prudish, if more so that he was a bit shy (which GoGo found rather adorable on most days). He was in the beginning at least, since he was slowly starting to hold his own in dirty talk and even she found her face burning while he would flirtatiously suggest a quickie in his office with a straight face. He even managed to have smug grin after intense sessions where his lover was reduced to shallow breathes and chest heaving like she had just run a marathon. But whenever GoGo would ask about any kinks her boyfriend had, he would just blink rapidly, turn bright pink up to his ears, and cough while looking away, saying how he enjoys everything they do currently.  
She had no complaints about their sex life-sometimes it was rough, with both of them clawing at each other, leaving marks, and being so damn loud the neighbors would bang their fists on the walls. Sometimes it was slow and sensual with lots of foreplay and giggles. And of course, all the variations in between. It was satisfying. But they had never played with power dynamics, and one never seemed to have the upper hand for too long over the other. It was equal parts push and pull. However, both silently realized that if they were to tilt said dynamic, GoGo would certainly be the dominant one; while she would never classify Tadashi as submissive, there were moments in their intimacy where he was certainly obedient, along with moments where he waited just a little too long to take the reins back from her, getting so lost in the moment, before seemingly snapping back. Perhaps that was what he was afraid to vocalize (and receive). 

And if anything, the possibilities certainly interested her. 

GoGo pondered this one day while they were lazing about her apartment, a rare day off for the two of them. She was sitting straight up, while he lay on his side with his head on her lap. She glanced down and feeling her gaze, he turned his head to meet her eyes; he smiled back up her, placed a quick kiss on the thigh he was lying on before turning his attention back to the movie they were watching. 

That little motion almost made her shiver. Goddammit he’s so cute sometimes. The sweeter he acts the more it makes me want to do something about it. 

“Tadashi?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Wanna have sex?” 

Her methods of seduction had rarely been anything but blunt. 

He turned his head completely so that he was looking directly up at her. That crooked grin appeared. “Uh, when did I ever say no to that?” As he started to lean up to kiss her, she forced his head back onto her lap. 

“Not so fast,” she said, and was met with a confused face. 

“Today we are going to do something you want to do. You are going to tell me a fantasy.” 

And in .03 seconds, the pink flush had come again. 

“GoGo I’ve told you. There’s nothing extra—”

“Oh please there is always something extra,” she said with a smirk. “Come on, I don’t want to have to hack your computer to see what kind of porn you like.” 

His eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.” 

She sighed. “You’re right, I wouldn’t. I respect your privacy. But is it, like, something I can’t do?”

“N-no…” 

“But there is something you want to try, right?”

Tadashi was fidgeting, looking everywhere but her. He tried to sit up, but she held him in place. 

“Come on. I’m offering you a treat. Something fun. I know it’s probably something with my butt or legs.” She raised an eyebrow. “Is it anal? I mean, we’ve done that and it was pretty fun but—”

“It’s not that…” he mumbled, now turning so he was facing her stomach. 

“Then what?” 

After a long pause, he finally muttered something. But it was more to her shirt than her. 

“What?” she leaned closer. 

He mumbled a little louder, and this time she heard the word “face.” 

“Something face?” Now she was super confused. 

“I want you to sit on my face ok? And, like, tease me and just kinda take over me I guess,” he finally said in normal voice, cracking a bit over the last word. 

Oh. 

OH. 

“Is that all?” 

His eyes widened at her response, but he cautiously nodded, biting his bottom lip. 

She leaned forward so that the tips of her hair were grazing his face. 

“I think we can work with that.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A short discussion and ten minutes later they were making out on her bed, Tadashi clad only in his boxers and GoGo with her t-shirt and undergarments. He pulled away from her flushed. 

“Ji-woo you know I love and care about you.” 

“Yes Tadashi I’m aware,” she said with a laugh. 

“And you might think I only like you for your body or whatever but I really do love the rest of you okay? I mean, how smart you are and how caring you are—”

“Yes, I know.” 

“And just because I think about---”

“Oh my god, do you ever shut up?”

She saw his pout and rolled her eyes with a smile. She took this opportunity to roll him over and straddle him. 

“I love you too you nerd.” 

“Which is why,” she said, pulling off her shirt and throwing it casually to the side, “I’m gonna give you this treat.” 

She took a breath: It was now that the experiment would begin. 

“So will you be a good boy for me?” 

She studied his face for a response. GoGo knew Tadashi enjoyed a bit of praise--giving and receiving--, but such exact wording had not really been used between them. 

And yet, despite the pink tinge deepening, he bit his lip and nodded vigorously. 

“I’m going to need you to say it,” she purred. 

It barely came out above a whisper, but was clearly audible. “Yes. Yes I will.” 

She smiled. “Good. You have your hand signal?”

He held up a peace sign. 

“Good. And you know we can stop anytime right?”

It was his turn to roll his eyes, though with a toothy grin. “Who’s being the nerd now?” 

She gently grabbed his face and smirked, “Watch it, or you are going to pay for that sassy remark.” 

GoGo leaned in for a hard kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He willingly let her, and she could feel his body relax beneath her. They sloppily kissed for a few minutes, until GoGo pulled away, a line of spit between the two. 

“Look how flushed you already are,” she cooed. “What is it that gets you going? Is it me being on top? Is it seeing me naked?” 

“It’s…everything…” he manages, barely above a whisper. 

“I think you’re going to be a bit more precise than that,” she teased. She scooted backwards, until she was firmly sitting on his still-clothed dick. The fabric of both pairs of underpants rubbing against one another created a most delicious friction. Tadashi bit his lip to hold back a moan. 

“What is it? We barely started and I can already feel your hard cock against my ass. You are too excited Hamada.” GoGo ran her hands up and down his chest, trying to figure out how best to get the next reaction. He must have been eager to get to the “main event” so to speak, but playing with him could be too fun. She shifted and pressed down, grinding into him. He involuntarily bucked his hips upward. 

“Oh that won’t do.” She smirked. “Did I say you could do that?” 

“Sorry…” 

“Sorry isn’t good enough.” She then shimmied over his cock again, feeling its hardness against her. This time, he managed to keep still, but looked miserable doing so. The pieces of fabric that separated them now seemed so irritating… 

“You still haven’t answered my question: What is getting you so excited?” She ran her hands down her torso.

“Is it my chest?” 

She ran her hands over her bra, cupping the black fabric, and noticing a gulp. 

“It because I’m teasing you like this?” She put more of her weight back down on his cock, and traced her fingers along his nipples. Tadashi whimpered from the combo of both touches. 

“Or is it thinking about what I’m gonna do to you?” GoGo leaned forward, practically whispering. “How long have you been thinking about this?” 

“Since the beginning,” he responded, just as softly. 

“Wow, you’re such a perv,” she chuckled. She took his hands and placed them on her bare thighs. “Tell me then, Tadashi, how badly do you want it? Tell me how much and where you want me.” 

He took a deep breath, running his hands over her legs, staring intensely at them. He calmed himself down with these ministrations before he finally answered. “I want to taste you so much. I want you to smother me. Please ride my face. Everything about you drives me crazy.” 

Well damn, was all GoGo could think for a moment. But collecting herself quickly, her response was another dry hump on his pelvis. Again, Tadashi let out a groan, balling his fists against her thighs. 

“Ask and thou shall receive,” she smirked. She quickly moved off from on top of him in order to pull of her panties, and just as quickly she lifted her leg over him, now on her knees, completely naked from the waist down and hovering above his body. 

His gaze had become darkened in that moment, eyes glazing as they took in her form, focusing on the fuzzy triangle between her legs. She could feel herself heating up from his flushed desire. 

Tadashi reached out to touch her, to trace along her pubic hair as he so often did during one of their gentler love making sessions. 

But today was not going to be one of those times. She swatted his hand away. 

“Oh no, you don’t get to use your hands for this. Your mouth is going to do all the work.” 

In response, his eyes widened, but then he quickly nodded. 

Moving on her knees, she kept her commanding pose until her cunt was right above Tadashi’s face. It was so hot just to make him wait, seeing him try not to stare but desperately intrigued. 

To tease him more, she lightly slid her fingers down her pussy, humming pleasantly at the sensation. Stroking herself gently just seemed to spur him on further: She could feel him panting, his short hot breathes brushing up against her, his anticipation fueling hers, and making her all the more wet. 

“Say it again. Beg for it.” 

“Please, please, please” he said, his voice full of need. “Please ride my face. I’m dying to taste you.” To drive the point home, he even stuck his tongue out, already seeking to pleasure her. 

“Well if you’re dying,” she chuckled, and with that she finally lowered herself onto his awaiting mouth. 

Immediately he went to work on her pussy: his tongue began with a few long laps up her vulva, before moving into spirals and shapes. She responded in gasps and pleasured hums. His saliva mixed with her pre-cum, a squelching sound being made as he ate her out with the vigor of a man who just ended a fast. It was clear he loved everything about this, feeling the pressure from her weight and the wetness from her cunt. He moaned into her heated center, the sound sending a tingle up GoGo’s spine, causing her back to arch. 

“Ah that’s good,” she panted out. “Who knew a little-ah-bossing around would get you so motivated?” 

A heavy swipe along her clit, and she had to press her hands against the wall for support, the word “fuck” escaping loudly from her lips. Tadashi eating her out always felt good, but at this angle and with his enthusiasm, his tongue was working a magic she never really knew about. 

And of course she wanted more. 

She let more of weight fall onto Tadashi, and slowly began grinding into his face, the added friction with his tongue and lips being nothing short of delicious. Underneath, another loud moan was released. 

“You like that huh? You like my cunt rubbing against your face? You look so desperate, trapped right where I want you. And you love it so much.” 

She felt a nod underneath and oh my did that motion do wonders. It made her want to be a little bit mean again. 

GoGo lifted herself, inches above the mouth that was just pleasuring her. She was delighted to see Tadashi flushed and dazed, his tongue still reaching up and trying to seek her out. His chin and mouth were shiny and slick from her pre-come; a beautiful touch to his desperate look. 

“I’m gonna need you to say that for me. Use your pretty mouth to tell me how much you love it.” 

Tadashi blinked slowly, trying to re-orient himself with the new demand. 

“I-I love it,” he said shakily. 

She sat down on his chest and reached over to grab a fistful of his hair, yanking his head upward. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” she said with a smirk. Holding his head, seeing him whimper under her grab, made her drunk with this mix of power and lust. She could get used to this. 

“I said I love it. I love licking your pussy. Please, please, please let me lick it again. You taste so good.” 

“Mmm that’s my boy.” And with that, she hoisted herself back onto his face. He eagerly took his reward, lapping up at her, tongue running across any sensitive skin it could access while she slowly grinded his face again. 

At some point, his tongue began directly thrusting inside her, causing GoGo to moan and tremble. Her fist in his hair became tighter with every small thrust he managed to make. She truly felt she was beginning to lose it when she felt his tongue going in circular motions, her hips moving in the same direction as his actions. 

“Tadashi I’m close,” she panted. “Keep a hold on me.” 

That was all he needed to hear, and Tadashi quickly brought his hands to the back of her thighs, keeping her steady. He rubbed them up and down, feeling how tense they were becoming under his ministrations. GoGo kept talking: saying how good it was, what a pervert he was, how she couldn’t wait to come all over his face. He brought his hands to her ass, kneading it before pushing her more into his mouth. Her pussy and ass grinded into his face oh so perfectly. 

His lover seemed to agree, and with few extra hard strokes of his tongue, she felt all her nerves spike and tingle at once. She fisted his hair hard, and practically wailed a line of expletives. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuccccckkk.” 

Tadashi kept going as she trembled through her orgasm. He delighted at the quivering of her thighs that he could feel under his hold, and her body relaxing as she inadvertently laid more of her weight on him. He could hear the little gasps still coming from above him, encouraging him to keep licking up the new wetness that had come from her climax.

“Ah you could-ah-stop now,” she breathed out, loosening her grip from hair, realizing how tightly she had been clenching her hand. She wasn’t sure she could even move just yet (or more like, she didn’t really want to) since her knees still felt weak. And Tadashi still giving little laps on her now overly-sensitive cunt and his happy-grabbing of her butt certainly did not convince her further. 

However, soon enough she managed to get enough strength to move off him (she didn’t want to keep crushing him after all). Sitting next to him, she smiled she noticed how wet his face had become with her come. 

“Enjoy yourself?” she asked, still a tad out of breath. Tadashi just looked over at her and grinned, blushy, come-covered face and all. 

She couldn’t help but chuckle, and leaned over to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. Then she glanced back down at his still clothed erection. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me Tadashi,” she said as her hand snaked down his torso. “I think it’s time you get a turn.” 

He licked his lips and nodded. “Please Ji-woo.” 

She normally didn’t feel the need to distinguish between her nickname and (one of) her real names, but moments like these, she absolutely loved the way it sounded from his mouth, his voice heavy and thick, but still with an ever-present gentle quality. 

She leaned forward again, kissed him deeply, and pulled his thick cock from his boxers. With a swipe of her thumb over the slit, she could feel how slick his cock was just from his pre-come. 

“Did me coming on your face make you this hard Tadashi? You look about ready to burst.” She stroked his cock slow but deliberately, enjoying how it practically throbbed in her hand. 

“Please-damn-please keeping talking,” he panted, and GoGo pressed a kiss against the side of his trembling mouth. 

“Mmm you like this? You are so hard, you’ll probably come any second. Who knew it was so easy to get you this wrecked? I should sit on your face more often.” 

Tadashi groaned and threw his head back into the pillow. 

“It’s so cute to see you squirm like this,” she continued. She took a break from stroking to squeeze his balls, eliciting a small yelp. “I can’t wait to see you come.”  
With a few more hard strokes, Tadashi moaned out his orgasm, spurting out thick streams of come that landed on his stomach, boxers, and GoGo’s hand. She nuzzled against his face, whispering sweet nothings. She continued to pump his cock, enjoying how he kept squirming underneath her and giving little gasps, until he finally quieted and seemed to be sated. 

They laid there for a moment, GoGo looking on as her lover’s breathing returned to normal. With his eyes closed, she was afraid he’d fall asleep and gave a poke into his forehead. 

“You still there?” 

Tadashi slowly opened his eyes and turned to give her a lazy grin. 

“That was fantastic.” 

“Heh, you weren’t so bad yourself. It’s something I could get used to.” 

Tadashi sighed happily and turned to cuddle his face into GoGo’s chest, an action which she willingly embraced and wrapped her arms around his back. 

“I should tell you about my fantasies more often,” he sleepily muttered, more to her boobs than her. 

“Yeah you should—wait…”

Tadashi’s chin was suddenly being cupped, and his face was tilted upwards to meet her smirk and raised eyebrow. 

“And when do you plan on telling me your next fantasy?” 

Cue the tell-all blush and Tadashi trying to hide his face back into GoGo, her giggling for the next 5 minutes at least.

**Author's Note:**

> ah ha ha ha *throws self off cliff* …*climbs back up* I JUST NEED MORE FICS OF TADASHI BEING SUBMISSIVE AND GOGO BEING A FUCKING BOSS OK. AND MORE FICS THAT PRIORTIZE HER ASS. SERIOUSLY Y’ALL, WE GET ONE OF THE FINEST ASSES TO EVER BE ANIMATED AND TO SEE NOTHING WRITTEN ABOUT IT KILLS ME. Why am I so gross? This isn’t even one of the weirder things I wanted to write. Like, anyone who knows me knows this is very vanilla compared to my other interests. I will probably write Tadashi as more dominant…someday…look, I know he has an assertive side and can be very aggressive if provoked but nothing else will convince me that he’s not also a subby babe who likes to get bossed around and praised and maybe roughed up a little. People with matyr complexes often do.


End file.
